Robot War
Robot War is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot On Galvan Prime, Azmuth is sitting on a miniture chair when Myaxx walks in. (Myaxx): Azmuth, I have great news. (Azmuth): It had better be important. I'm watching My Anodite and Kids! (Myaxx): I hope it is worth the disturbance. I have completed your assignment: construct a device that is capable of discovering the unknown depths hidden in sapient minds. (She holds out the Transformatrix—an Omnimatrix device similar to the previous models. It takes on the gauntlet style of the Ultimatrix.) I was inspired by your greatest invention which I used as a template to create the Transformatrix. (Azmuth, jumping back in disgust): Gah! Why build another? All they do is cause trouble! (Myaxx): But Azmuth, you requested- (Azmuth): -I am aware of what I assigned you. That could have been done without the recreation of one of my greatest accomplishments yet biggest regrets. (Myaxx): Surely, you don't mean that- (Azmuth "raised an eyebrow", requesting an explanation) I have seen you show gratitude in watching him exceed your expectations and continue to grow with it. Azmuth, at this point, was visibly uncomfortable with Myaxx's argument. She had brought him into the situation, and she knew how complex his relationship with the human was. Everything she said was true, but to Azmuth that was a different story from the device. (Azmuth, simply sighing after a short pause): I thought the task would be easy for you. You have been one of my most trusted colleagues. Myaxx was visibly hurt by Azmuth expressing his disappointment. Her voice began to tremble with confusion and other emotions of worry. (Myaxx): Sir. If you would let me speak... the Transformatrix is beyond a mere biotransformation device. It's purpose is to offer a more in depth look into the complex concept of alien sociology. (Azimuth): The purpose makes no difference. As you might remember the Omnimatrix was made with similar intentions, yet look at what it has been used for all the way to this point. Who will even wield your powerful device? You? Myaxx upsettingly leaves the room. (Myaxx): Ben Tennyson, I know your out their somewhere. Please, take this. Show Azmuth that he is for once wrong. Myaxx puts the trix in a space pod. Theme song! Ben and Kevin were driving in Kevin's car. (Ben): Are you sure this is safe? (Kevin): Of corse, Tennyson. Just because Vilgax stole the Ultimatrix, doesn't mean we won't get Gwen back. (Ben): It kind of does. (Kevin): Do you want to fight me, Tennyson? (Ben): No, I'm good. A Myaxx hologram appears on Kevin's plumber's badge. (Kevin): It's for you. Kevin hands him the badge. (Ben): Myaxx? (Hologram): Ben, I have sent you something. It should reach earth in- The pod crashes into Kevin's car and it explodes causing the call to disconnect. (Ben): I guess we're walking. The camera moves over to Kevin on his knees next to the car. (Kevin): My car! My car-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar! (As he says the last sentance, he is crying in his hands.) Ben sees something glowing in the debris. (Ben): What is that? It looks like the Ultimatrix. (Puts the device on.) (Device): DNA reconized: Ben Tennyson. Transformatrix downloading alien DNA. (Ben): Sweet! (Kevin): How are we gonna get there? (Ben): I've got an idea. (Scrolls through the Swampfire and Lodestar holograms. Transform.) Sonic Boom! (Grabs Kevin and flies to the desert where Vilgax is.) Hold it, Vilgax! Ben uses sound waves to destroy the Ultimatrix and injure Vilgax. (Vilgax): Computron is invading the earth and you have no possible way of winning now! (Gwen): What is going on? (Ben): We'll fill you in later. Meanwhile... (Computron): Spread out and lower the earths forces! (Ben): Hey, Computron! Computron looks up to see Ben flying as Lodestar. (Computron): Destroy him. His minions shoot eye lasers at Ben but he dodges and flies at a sonic speed and knocks Computron down when he lands. When the robots are distracted, Gwen and Kevin (In metal form.) attack from behind. (Ben): You don't look so hot. Or should I say "attractive"? Ben levitates a metal bar and throws it at Computron. (Gwen): Uh, There's too many! (Kevin): I'll go close the portal. (Computron): You cannot beat me! Computron smacks Ben and he flies back. (Ben): Ok, this calls for some renovations! (Transforms) Upgrade! Ben merges with a minion. (Kevin): Almost to the portal-Uh Oh! The camera zooms out to see him surronded by minions! They shoot him. Then they tackle him. Ben and Computron are fist fighting when Ben uses his laser eyes to cause Computron to expload. (Gwen): Leave him alone! Gwen blasts the minions with Mana and Kevin is freed. (Gwen): Next time, let me handle the portals. (Kevin): UGH! (Ben): I'll handle this one! Ben stretches out his robotic tenticles and pushes the remainder of the robots back in. The portal closes. (Kevin): Those robots seemed a lot nicer last time. THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Myaxx (first reappearance) Villians *Vilgax (first reappearance) *Computron (first reappearance) **Computron's Minions (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Sonic Boom (first appearence) *Lodestar (first reappearence) *Upgrade (first reappearence)﻿ Major Events *Myaxx invents her first Omnitrix. *Ben obtains the Transformatrix. *Sonic Boom makes his first appearance *Lodestar and Upgrade make their first reappearances. *Vilgax, Computron, and his minions also make their first reappearances. *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Myaxx, and Azmuth make their first reappearances Gallery Portal Robots.jpg|The minions coming from the portal Robot Battle.png|Gwen destroying the robots Computron.png|Computron ﻿ Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres